character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Superman (Canon, Composite)/AgentStarter
Pre-Crisis= |-|With the Sword of Superman= right|400px |-|Post-Crisis= |-|Strange Visitor= |-|New 52= right|400px |-|Rebirth= 400px|right Summary Sent from the destroyed world of Krypton, Kal-El was found and raised by the Kents as their son Clark, trying to blend in and hide his growing powers. Deciding to pursue a normal life and riches via the advantages his talents would offer, his hand was instead forced when Tyrell, a representative of the Dheronian race that destroyed his homeworld, pursued him to Earth to execute both him and the planet. With no other choice, he revealed himself to the world and defeated Tyrell, deciding to continue as a 'super hero', going on to battle enemies like Parasite, the Luthors, and his uncle Zod-El, the true architect of Krypton's destruction, as Superman. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C, Possibly 2-B | Unknown, Likely 2-A | Low 2-C, Probably 2-C | 1-C | 3-A, '''Likely '''Low 2-C | 3-A Verse: DC Comics Name: Kal-El, Superman (Commonly called Earth-1 Superman/Pre-Crisis Superman/Silver Age Superman) Gender: Male Age: In his 40s Classification: Kryptonian Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration, Flight, Time Travel, Freeze Breath, Absorption (Can absorb solar energy, magical energy and electricity), Heat Vision, Microscopic Vision, Telescopic Vision, X-Ray Vision, Shapeshifting, Telepathy, Telekinesis, BFR (Can send others through time), Can invent new Super Powers such as: Super-Hypnosis, Super-Knitting, Super-Weaving, Super-Mathematics, Super-Ventriloquism, Super-Landscaping, Super-Friction, Super-Makeup, Super-Kiss, etc. Resistance to Intangibility, Time Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation , Illusion Creation (Torquasm Vo can create illusions to provide a distraction), Ice Breath, Limited Sound Manipulation (Destroyed an illusion by shouting), Calmed a creature down with a touch, Astral Projection (He taught it to his wife Lois), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low), Absorption of Electricity), Geothermal Energy, and other types of Energy. He is also capable of converting biological energy into Solar Radiation. Limited Space-Time Manipulation (Capable of opening and closing holes in the fabric of Space-Time), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Capable with alien technology, Under a blue sun his powers are boosted and he gains the ability to imbue others with his powers, Can temporarily increase his powers by immersing himself within a yellow star, Resistance to Reality Warping (Resisted Mister Mxyzptlk's realm without physics, gravity, reality as well as fractured space-time. Mxyzptlk also attempted to erase Superman from all of reality and memory), Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation (Through Torquasm-Vo, a Kryptonian mental technique, Superman can access his own inner consciousness and astral plane to build up psychic blocks and fight off telepathic attacks), Fire Manipulation (He withstoods Apokolips' fire), Illusions, Empathic Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation (Regularly absorbs nuclear energy and higher-than-usual amounts of red solar energy, all of which contain high levels of radioactivity), Matter Manipulation (He has survived Sub-Atomic destruction), Time Manipulation and Time Stop, Existence Erasure (Can withstand Darkseid's Omega Beams), Possession Attack Potency: Multi-Universe Level, Possibly Multiverse Level (Destroyed Infinite Barriers through Space and Time, during his fight against Jaxon, generated enough power causing all future timelines originally wiped out to be restored.) |''' Likely '''Multiverse Level+ with the SOS '(Far stronger then Before, Have a Full control over Space-Time) '| Universe Level+, '''Probably '''Multi-Universe Level (defeated Imperiax, Imperiex Probes can create weapons that can create black holes capable of destroying entire universes and causing Big Bangs.Garbbed Darkseid and Cracked the Source Wall , Comparable to Kal-Kent who entered into the 5th dimension) |''' Complex Multiverse Level (Was able to enter the 5th dimension But failed going further than the 5th though, but this was really early on, he got much stronger later on) | 'Universe Level, '''Likely '''Universe Level+ '(was able to harm God Brainiac , It not only hurt God Brainiac, who resided outside the universe, and not only hurt him, but every version across the multiverse. That means Superman’s Punch was felt throughout the entire multiverse) | 'Universe Level '(Stated that he could destroy the Phantom Zone , which is as big as a Universe) '''Speed: Infinite 'by flying through time '| Omnipresent, Likely Infinite '''(Was about to fuse with the Whole Universe, Have a Full Control over Space-Time) | Infinite (Was able to keep up with The Flash who is faster then Time) | 'Infinite '(Should be superior to Mr.Mxy who Exists beyond the 4th Dimension, i.e time. Perceives all of time past, present and future across all universe simultaneously. 5D Imps can freely move through time and Hypertime) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Flew from the edge of the universe to Earth in 2 months) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Comparable to his Post-Crisis incarnation) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable '| 'Infinite '(ifted a device with little help from steel whichcontained an infinite space| 'Immeasurable '| 'Class Y | Class Y ' '''Striking Strength: Multi-Universe Level | '''Likely '''Multiverse Level+ | Universe Level+, '''Probably '''Multi-Universe Level | Complex Multiverse Level | Universe Level+ | Universe Level Durability: Multiverse Level | '''Likely '''Multiverse Level+ | Multi-Universe Level, Probably''' Multiverse Level (Survived Source Wall explosion) | Complex Multiverse Level | Universe Level+ | Universe Level''' Range: 'Multi-Universe Level | '''Likely '''Multiverse Level+ | Multi-Universe Level,' Probably''' Multiverse Level |''' Complex Multiverse Level | Universe Level+ | Universe Level Intelligence: '''Genius level intellect '''Weaknesses: Kryptonite (various varieties, all with different effects on him), red stellar radiation (absorbing it instead of yellow stellar radiation will cause him to lose his powers), and magic. He will put himself in harms way to protect innocents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kryptonian Physiology:' Superman's cellular structure is much more dense, resilient, and biologically more effective than human tissue. He does not possess superhuman strength levels despite his enhanced cellular ability without his cellular structure charged with yellow solar energy. Without such charging, his physical capabilities are identical to a human of his height and weight who engages in regular physical activity. As an alien, he possesses several organs whose functions are not yet disclosed or understood but are believed to be part of or the source of his bio-matrix force field and reclamation aura. Superman's body also stores energy actively within his bio-cellular matrix as an energy pattern that is linked to his body's electromagnetic field. This energy powers most of his abilities such as flight, heat vision and other solar-based abilities while supplementing his physical abilities to superhuman levels. **'Stellar Radiation Absorption:' As a Kryptonian, his cells function like a super battery, hyper metabolizing specific wavelengths of radiation as fuel to enable living functions and/or superhuman abilities. Different wavelengths of radiation have different effects on Superman's physiology and well being, but his cells cannot absorb or utilize all types of radiation. The wavelength of his home star system's red sun enables his body to function on an identical level of a healthy human while the solar radiation on Earth, in both its raw and filtered state through the Earth's atmosphere, acts as fuel to enable all of his powers. Every time Superman uses any of his superhuman abilities, his body expends absorbed sunlight and he is capable of utilizing any of them to various degrees through controlled circumstances. The stellar radiation of a foreign blue star proved to increase his known abilities under a yellow sun to a higher degree and enabled additional powers. **'Superhuman Strength:' Superman has the ability to physically lift massive levels of weight, and deliver blows which have the force of trillions of gigatons of TNT explosives. **'Superhuman Speed:' Superman has the ability to move and fly incredibly fast. He possesses the ability to achieve speeds faster than light. While not as fast as the Flash, Superman can move at speeds faster than light. He can use this power to disarm opponents, catch bullets or shrapnel and cross vast distances in mere seconds. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Superman’s Kryptonian physiology allows him to exert himself to peak capacity for an undetermined amount of time. In the presence of a yellow star, his solar reserves are constantly replenished. In an environment without the light of a yellow star, his solar reserves gradually decrease as he exerts himself. **'Invulnerability:' Superman possesses an immense degree of personal invulnerability, and is able to easily withstand bullets, missiles, bombs, and other weapons without a scratch. His body is nigh-invulnerable due to his immensely dense cellular and anatomical structure as well as his radiating bio-electrical aura. Superman is under some circumstances resistant or immune to different forms and levels of lacerations, blunt force trauma, energy-based assaults, falls from great heights, explosions, the cold void of space, toxins and all known diseases on Earth. His supercharged bio-electric "aura" acts as an invisible "force field" radiating within a few millimeters from his skin. **'Flight:' When Superman's body is charged with solar energy, he is able to emit a gravitational field that enables him to defy gravity and fly. He has extreme mobility while he is in flight, allowing him to fight, change course, and also carry great weights air-borne. **'Superhuman Vision:' Superman possesses a superior sensory arrangement of visual capabilities. ***'X-Ray Vision:' The ability to see through anything except lead. Since it is passive, this ability would not generate harmful radiation in the same manner as a focused projection of hard X-rays. ***'Telescopic Vision:' Superman has the ability to focus his vision to see something at a great distance, with equal clarity of visual perception. ***'Microscopic Vision:' Superman has the ability to see extremely small objects and images down to a molecular level. ***'Electromagnetic Spectrum Vision:' Superman can see all of the EM Spectrum. He can see and identify radio/television and any and all broadcast/transmitted frequencies, allowing him to avoid detection by radar or satellite monitoring methods. *'Superhuman Hearing:' Superman has incredible hearing at extreme variances of sound and pitch frequency, allowing him to pick up noises from across the globe. He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. *'Superhuman Olfaction:' On various occasions, Superman has demonstrated that his sense of smell is significantly enhanced to the point he can smell odors across the entire planet. *'Stellar Radiation Expulsion:' Superman can also release his stored energy directly. **'Heat Vision:' Superman can accurately target things smaller than human beings from orbit and use either a narrow or wide-area beam. The heat intensity can be greater than that of the sun and can be modulated to deliver different frequencies and types to best affect his opponent. His heat vision is invisible at lower temperatures, but blinding at higher temperatures. *'Super Flare:' Superman can expel all the solar energy stored in his cells in one explosive blast, incinerating everything a quarter mile around him. The technique is unstable as of yet and makes Superman temporarily vulnerable. *'Superhuman Breath:' Superman is able to inhale and exhale huge volumes of air with great force, and capable of extinguishing large fires and moving heavy objects with his breath alone. This ability also allows Superman to hold his breath for extended periods in airless environments. **'Freeze Breath:' Superman can freeze his opponents by using his Super Breath to do release a large volume of air. This is due to the Joule-Thomson effect (see detailed description here). *'Radar-Sensing Capabilities:' Superman, as of Action Comics #49, has the ability to sense transmissions, energy waves, and signals spanning all across the globe; giving him the ability of also being a "super antenna". *'Torquasm-Vo:' A Kryptonian psychic discipline that involves the control of one's consciousness, and allows two practitioners to mentally battle one another. *'Invisibility/Intangibility:' Superman can manipulate his atoms to phase through attacks and turn invisible. *'Infinite Mass Punch:' Superman vibrates his body and travels under light speed, so his punch can hit with the force of a white dwarf star. Key: Regular | The Sword of Superman | DC Post Crisis | End of Time | New 52/Post-Flashpoint | Rebirth Category:AgentStarter Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1